


Moment of Courtesy for a Wallflower

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Body Worship, Bottom Cloud, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Wine and Dine, Workplace Relationship, top Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Ever since their mission to Modeoheim, Zack and Cloud have been messaging back and forth nonstop.  Finally, one day when they both have some free time, things get serious.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Moment of Courtesy for a Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Look at thaaaat, my love for Final Fantasy 7 and ZakKura is coming back so strong and healthy and I can actually write for these two without feeling ashamed for it! I have to remember how Cloud is characterized, especially since he personality changes literally in every installment to the compilation. But he's so precious in Crisis Core, and Zack? Zack is a doll!

Ever since their mission to Modeoheim, Zack had been looking for a chance to see Cloud again and vice versa. They had had an instant connection on the helicopter ride and the subsequent crash not too long after. And it wasn’t long after they had returned that Cloud had started sending messages that were little windows into the wallflower’s life. He admired Zack completely, as if he were his only friend—potentially more as indicated by the messages. But that was getting a little ahead of both of them.

Still, the messages back and forth intrigued Zack. He wanted to take him out. They weren’t on any important missions right now, and Cloud was just a measly infantryman. Neither of them was old enough to head to Sector 6 Wall Market or any of the more expensive bars and hangouts that the SOLDIER 1st Class operatives frequented after missions. Still, it was also true that most Shin-Ra employees didn’t have the time to go out for a drink. So much work and so little time.

During this little lull of no missions, however, Zack had to take advantage of this time to get to know Cloud even better. He made his way to the barracks where the infantrymen were to train and make friends among each other since they weren’t ready to meet anyone of a high class yet. And it was pitiful because of all the infantrymen, Cloud was the only one that wasn’t meshing with anyone at all. He was shy, but Zack hadn’t thought he was this bad at making friends. This was his best chance for some bonding, though.

“Hey, Cloud!” he happily called out to the young blond man. Running up to him in front of the other guards, he heard the barracks quiet down. All helmet-obscured eyes were on them, whispers abound in the room. “How’s it going, man?”

“Z-Zack…?” Cloud sputtered. There was a hint of embarrassment in his voice, his heart pounding away leading to a deep red tone on his typically pale-white skin. No one really knew that he had a few connections in SOLDIER. Between Zack and another friend Kunsel, Cloud was a quiet millionaire among his men. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on missions?”

He shuffled on the bench he had been taking a break on. Zack skipped and waltzed and sauntered over to him, scooting next to him and throwing his arm around his shoulder. “Nope! I’ve got a little downtime, so I wanted to come and talk to you about going out for a non-alcoholic drink!” Zack told him with a grin so wide that Cloud couldn’t help but wonder why he was so happy.

“I guess we could go out, but…”

Cloud looked around at the others staring at him who were pretending not to pay any mind to their conversation. Zack pulled him in closer and tighter so he could whisper in his ear, which made him tense up.

“We should totally go out for actual alcohol, though. My treat.”

Despite being somewhat annoyed that he would suggest such an impossibility, Cloud appreciated that he wanted to go out for a night around Midgar with him. He promised that once the day was done, he would meet up with him to join him. Proud that he could rope him in, Zack went on his merry way to finish up for the day. And once night rolled up, the two men met on the ground floor of the Shin-Ra corporation building.

“Ready to go, Cloud?” Zack asked him. He was still wearing his SOLDIER uniform as a way to get discounts on food and drinks. After all, he was treating him, and it would be nice to spend less than civilians on this occasion.

“Yeah, where are we headed?” Cloud asked. Unlike Zack, he had changed into a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck that was a slim fit. He shuffled a bit, holding his arm and averting his gaze.

“Hmmm, I know a place that’s got some great burgers! Or would you rather something a bit more refined?”

“What, are you trying to wine and dine me?” Cloud joked.

“Technically, yes I am.”

“Okay then, I’ll take you up on the offer. Let’s go somewhere ‘refined’.”

“Oh, little backwater boy has a champagne taste!”

“You’re a backwater guy, too.”

“And I don’t deny it!”

Zack led the way to the front desk, asking for someone to let him use one of the bikes to head into the entertainment sector. When he was told that he wasn’t allowed to use their vehicles for frivolous delights, he quickly called up Cissnei, whom was like a sister and couldn’t say “no” despite being annoyed by his antics.

And so, they went off into the night, Zack sitting on the bike. They didn’t have a sidecar or another bike as it would have been too suspicious to take a second bike and Cissnei would have gotten into some trouble. Zack scooted up as much as he could then patted the remainder of the seat behind him. It was a bit close quarters, but he didn’t mind and hoped that Cloud wouldn’t. After the infantryman took a seat behind him, he instructed him to hold onto him by wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“You comfortable back there?” Zack asked him.

“Yeah…just…you know, a little anxiety,” Cloud replied. “But as long as I’m nervous, I won’t get sick. I promise, I won’t throw up on your back.”

“If you get sick, you’re welcome to sleeping against me.”

“If I sleep, I’ll fall off!”

“Well…” Zack held onto Cloud’s interlocked hands and pressed it to his abdomen. “There, I’ll hold onto you!”

“I’m starting to have second thoughts about this,” Cloud teased. “My life is in your hands; don’t drop me on the highway, got it?”

“Yes, Your Highness!”

Zack revved the engine and sped onto the highway. As he rode, Cloud felt the nausea bubbling up. He didn’t want to fall asleep because then he would lose out on time spent with him. He was glad that he was behind Zack, though. With the wind rushing past them as they zoomed away, Zack’s back was the warmest part of him on that brisk night. He could barely hear his heart beating over the engine of the bike, and he wondered why he had invited him. Then again, they had been messaging each other a lot.

“You okay?” Zack asked him.

“I’m okay,” Cloud replied when they had stopped for a red light. “Hey, Zack? Why did you want to treat me to dinner?”

“To have an excuse to hang out! I mean, yeah, Shin-Ra’s great and has everything at our fingertips. But, like, it’s nice to get out and be regular guys.”

“But you’re still in uniform. And won’t the Turks or something be out watching us?”

“Maybe, but…I don’t think us talking about each other to each other is going to be anything special or dangerously confidential.”

“Really. And there’s no ulterior motive to this?”

Zack cocked an eyebrow and looked back at him. “Well, I can’t deny it.”

“What does that mean?”

“What? You just seemed like you were having a hard time being around all those other guys!”

Zack rode on and on until they came to the restaurant that they were going to dine at. It was a fancier place than Cloud had expected and one that treated SOLDIER and Shin-Ra employees like royalty. It felt like it was definitely a posh place, but he did say he could go something more refined. After being seated by the hostess, Zack ordered to glasses of wine from the waiter.

“Z-Zack, we can’t drink,” Cloud whispered to him.

“It’s fine, this place has a lower age limit,” Zack said with a wink. “After all, there are SOLDIERs that are younger than me.”

“And how did they manage that? I feel like they would have to go through a lot of legalities to get a lower age limit.”

“Now I don’t know that answer. But it’s fine, I promise.”

When the waiter returned with the wine and asked if Cloud was old enough to drink, Zack assured that he was of age. They placed their orders, and finally they had some time to talk with each other.

“How are things going in your neck of the building?” Zack asked Cloud as he poured wine. “Still having trouble with the other guys?”

Cloud’s face immediately darkened. He was having a hard time fitting in. He could do his job decently enough, but he failed to relate to anyone else besides Zack and Kunsel. There were some troops that tried to be friends with him, but his shyness made him all the more difficult to crack open. Thus, he really only felt comfortable with Zack. He was so charismatic and outgoing; he wished he could make him his forever, but that was a fantasy that would remain in his head.

“It’s not that bad,” Cloud half-lied. “I have you to talk to…as long as you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I don’t! You’re like…you’re like…well, I can’t think of a proper analogy right now, but I’ll look out for you.” Zack sipped the wine, watching Cloud and thinking about what to talk about. “Well, if you say it isn’t that bad, I’ll believe you.”

“Thank you,” Cloud said with a little bit of sarcasm.

“What? Come on, the last thing you want if me thinking there is a problem and then going down to rough up all of the other infantrymen. But seriously, if you have any problems, I’ll give them a talking-to.”

The food came after a few more minutes of silence. Two fillet mignons wrapped in bacon and served with buttered garlic asparagus on the side and a rice pilaf. Cloud hadn’t ever seen food so fancy, and he couldn’t help but be envious that this is what SOLDIERs got to eat. It wasn’t a norm to have food like this, but as a special occasion, Zack wanted to let him have that experience. It was a pick-me-up.

“So…” they said at the same time.

Zack motioned for Cloud to speak first, but Cloud asked him to go first. “Okay, well, I was going to ask you something, but now I think it’s going to be weird,” he said into his wine glass.

“Then I’ll ask,” Cloud replied. He took a swig of wine and cleared his throat. “I’ve been wondering…since we’ve been messaging, do I seem interesting at all?” He tensed again.

“Uh, yeah? You’re different than the others—like an odd sort of quiet guy…or you could be a psychotic killer just waiting to get your next victim.”

“Okay, but what about being quiet is interesting?”

Zack looked at him with curiosity. What was with this question? “Um, you’re…quiet. You don’t try to talk a big game, and you get really shy about things most guys aren’t shy about. I mean, you’ve tried to act tough, but that backfired, right? And you’re conscientious.”

Cloud relaxed a little. “Do…you think I would make…a good boyfriend?”

Zack coughed loudly and horrendously as he choked on a piece of meat. His eyes grew wide as he registered just what his friend had said. He watched him quickly eat what was on his plate, washed it down with all the wine that was left in the glass, then excused himself to the bathroom. Zack followed suit except for the wine, paying for the dinner, and then running after Cloud who had locked himself in one of the stalls.

“Cloud?” he called for him. “You alright, buddy?”

In the stall farthest from the door, the young blond man was trying to contain himself. His hands were trembling, his heart was racing. He was afraid to answer Zack, when he heard him knocking on each stall knowing that he was in the last one, he knew that he couldn’t hide. He opened the door just enough to peek at him.

“Want to talk?” Zack gently asked him. “We can ride around a bit or walk and talk.”

“We don’t have to do that, Zack,” Cloud finally said. “Look, I’m sorry for the questions. It’s just…”

“I like you,” Zack told him. Cloud stared at him. “I _like_ -like you.”

“So, was this a wine and dine?” he asked him.

“Yes and no? I wanted to treat you out and have some time together, and then you asked those questions. I wasn’t going to ask unless you did, and then you did.”

Cloud sighed as he leaned back against the wall. Then he smiled.

“What?”

“When I was asking those question, I wanted to make sure that you liked me. Do you think we could…?”

“Date?” Zack finished the sentence. “We could, but we have to keep it a secret. Workplace relationships? They can get nasty, you know. Like if the other infantrymen hear about it, that could cause problems.”

Cloud placed his hands on Zack’s chest after coming out of the stall. Looking up at him with clear blue eyes, he didn’t care if they troubled him. Zack liked him, and that made him happy. “Do you think you could get another bottle of wine?” he asked.

“Not from here,” Zack replied.

“Fine, but should we head back? And maybe we can hang out in your room?”

“If you want!” Zack said a little too happily.

\---------------------------------------------------

Zack brought Cloud to his room and immediately took off the heavier pieces of his uniform to pack them neatly away for the night. The rooms for the SOLDIER were more like windowless pods that had the necessities and a small flatscreen to watch Shin-Ra News. Cloud hadn’t been in one; the ones for the infantrymen were much more crowded and stinky with sweaty men. But in these upgraded rooms; the beds were nicer, and the bathroom was equipped with a shower stall, a toilet, and a small sink. The walls were thick and soundproofed.

Zack motioned for Cloud to get comfortable. The room was small, but it was enough for them. Cloud made his way to the bed. As soon as he lay out it, all of his anxieties about asking Zack to be in a relationship with him melted away as he breathed in his scent. He wished he could spend the night, but like Zack said, things could get nasty and complicated.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Zack let him know. “Don’t get too crazy while I’m gone, got it?”

“I got it,” Cloud hummed a laugh. And he just lay there on Zack’s bed anticipating being next to him. It was so much more comforting being there in his room than with the other infantrymen that hated the privilege that SOLDIER operatives had. “I’m jealous, too. But not of Zack…Zack really is amazing and deserves to be where he is.”

When Zack came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Cloud was so stunned that he was frozen in place. The perfect body crafted by Shin-Ra’s training: chiseled chest and defined abs. He stared at him as he was laying on his pillow, his blue eyes darting around and taking in every inch of who he was.

“Huh? Already going to bed?” Zack chuckled. “I guess the wine was a little much, but I figured eating so much would help. Should I take you back to—”

“No,” Cloud responded without moving. “I just didn’t expect you to come out naked.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s a bit tiny in there and don’t really want to put my clothes on the toilet or sink.” He made his way to his dresser for a pair of boxers and a simple T-shirt to sleep in. “Yeah, I know, weird. But it’s also my unit, so might as well go commando when I want! And I figured we’re both guys; not like we don’t have the same parts.”

“Yeah…” Cloud sat up. “Zack?” He kept his eyes on him.

“What’s up?”

“Can…I…touch you?”

Zack spun around with surprise. His heart fluttered a bit, but was it really okay for him to let him touch him? They’d just agree to become a secret couple, and he would be remiss not to say that he wanted to kiss him already. The room was soundproofed. No one would hear anything. He finished pulling down his shirt then crawled onto the bed. As he clambered over Cloud and wedged between his legs, he noticed that there was a mysterious calmness to him. He was all over the place when with others, but by himself, he was different.

He came close to his lips, stopping for just a moment to see if he was going to move away from him, and kissed him when he didn’t. He snaked his arm around his torso, placing it within reach for Cloud run his fingers over his chest and bicep. For a country boy, Cloud had a rather gentle touch, or maybe he was just shy again. As he kissed a trail from his mouth to his jaw and to his neck, he felt Cloud’s hands move to his shoulder and just barely clench into his skin. He listened to his breathing gradually became more intense and was peppered with little mewls and grunts. How interesting. Zack stopped kissing him and started nibbling just under his jaw. And Cloud stretch his neck to expose more of it for him.

“Take off your shirt,” Cloud commanded.

“Getting a little bossy, are we?” Zack teased him. “Or maybe you’re finally getting assertive!”

“Maybe it’s because you’ve got the body of a god.” Cloud gave him a sly, sultry smile. “I really do love you and in more ways than one.”

“Is that so?” He peeled off his shirt, hovering over him so he could get a good look at the sheer muscle in his slender body. “I’m sure you’re just as hot.” He lowered himself down and snuck his hands up his shirt. “Yup, totally feeling that build.”

Cloud clapped his hands on Zack’s and held them on his chest, his eyebrows stitch together and his cheeks starting to turn pink now that his warm palms were on his sensitive nipples. He finished pulling off his shirt and lay still. He loved staring at Zack’s well-developed chest, and while he had muscle from training as well, he was still small. But to his raven-haired idol and friend, he was perfect.

“Zack…” Cloud squeaked. Now his face was completely red. “I really like you! All the other guards don’t like SOLDIER, but…you make me believe that I can really get into SOLDIER one day. Maybe not right now, but definitely one day.”

Like the puppy he was likened to, Zack nuzzled his face into the crook of Cloud’s neck, and the pine smell of his soap and shampoo came in strong in Cloud’s nose. His hands moved down from his chest to his waist when he noticed that Cloud was looking flustered. He opened his mouth to ask him if he was okay then realized that he was in need of something else.

“Hey, would you be opposed to going further? I know it’s literally right after we became a couple. You just look…”

“Desperate?” Cloud asked with a pout.

“Little bit, but you also look so cute and innocent.”

“I’m surprised. I didn’t think you’d be the devious one.”

“Can you blame me after hearing that confession?”

Zack caught him by his lips and then by his tongue again, kissing more deeply this time and lightly grinding into him. Cloud spread his legs farther as he felt the friction between them and cherished his weight on him. Zack was taller than him with a somewhat bigger frame. Everyone loved Sephiroth and Angeal and all the other 1st Class operatives, but Zack was his 1st Class hero. He found in him someone that he could feel comfortable with among all the annoying fakes and brutes.

He felt Zack part from him for a moment as he leaned over the side of the bed for a small shoebox underneath it. In it, there was some personal care things like clippers and cooling medical salve for sore muscles. Then there was a tube with a big white X on it. Immediately, Cloud scramble to kick off his jeans and waited in only his underwear for what he figured Zack was going to do. His heart was beating fast and loud in his reddened ears. His eyes flicked between the tube and Zack, anticipation rising.

“That excited?” Zack joked. “I figured it would—”

“I agree!”

“W-What?”

“I want it. Please…”

“So, you have no reservations about like actually doing it?”

“Zack, I love you, and you’re the only person I would trust to do this with me…uh, on me. Anyway, if you want to, then I want to.”

“Hold your Chocobos, Cloud! Are you really sure?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God, you didn’t even hesitate!”

Cloud crawled up to him and pecked him. “I promise not to be loud.”

“Seriously, man! Where did this come from?”

Cloud realized that maybe he was starting to come off as strangely enthusiastic. He recoiled from his new partner in shame. Had he gotten a little in over his head? Possibly, and nothing felt worse than being rejected. That was until Zack met him across the little bed with a kiss on his head.

“Sorry,” Cloud apologized.

“For what?” Zack asked him gently.

“How I was just acting…I got too excited.”

“That’s not the problem! Just…well…how to put it…even if these rooms are soundproofed, we can’t be too careful. Don’t know how everyone else would react, and remember it’s a bunch of guys with nothing better to do than kill things and talk about how much they like killing things. We definitely cannot tell anyone about this.”

Cloud nodded though he still felt bad for behaving so strangely, which Zack could easily see in his young face. He leaned into him and kissed him sweetly as he slowly pushed him down against his pillow. The kisses grew deeper and deeper all while Zack traced his body with strong hands.

Cloud instinctively turned his head away so he could go at his neck again, mewling and sighing as he did. When he desired to gaze upon the body on top of him, he lost himself in an angelic daze. Zack was really a masterpiece. He reached up to his chest, splaying his hands across them. He felt his heartbeat through his entire torso. And when Zack touched him—his chest, his waist, his face—there was a comfort that betrayed the apparent lust hidden in his love. Did he really have lust for him? No, he began to think. He wanted someone that didn’t treat him like a grunt. He had worth and struggled to show it, and Zack was the one that saw it.

The more time passed, the more excited both of them got with each other. Cloud relaxed in his hands, and Zack took good care of him. He stroked his cock all while kissing him tenderly everywhere he could. Cloud let out a stifled cry of pleasure. He was younger than Zack by two years, and even then he felt like a kid compared to him. He was already so experienced in pleasure that he started to feel embarrassed that he couldn’t do things like this.

“Relax, Cloud,” Zack whispered to him. He got a little more aggressive, which gave him a new rush that forced his legs to coil. “It’s okay.”

“I probably should have said this was my first time,” Cloud sighed.

“I’d figured.”

“W-What?”

“You’re tensing up every second I do something different. Once you get used to it, then we can go a little rougher next time. But right now, trust me.”

“S-Sorry…!” Cloud quickly said.

“You really sure you want to go through with this? We don’t have to rush to have sex, you know,” Zack sighed.

Then he looked between his legs at how needy he had become. It would have been mean to leave Cloud like that, and in all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he knew how to take care of himself. And he couldn’t deny that he was far too cute because of that to leave hanging.

Zack kissed him again and placed his body on top of his. “From here on out, it’s going to be kind of uncomfortable. Don’t worry, though. Just tell me when you want to stop,” he said into his ear.

Cloud nuzzled his spiky head into Zack’s shoulder. It wasn’t a rite of passage or anything. He loved Zack so much and wanted to connect with him on a spiritual level…in his bed…with his legs spread for him. He prepared himself, slowly relaxing as he began to process that he and the one he looked up to were going to share a moment together.

Zack got back to business making sure Cloud was ready for him. He kissed him, this time noticing that his junior was actively participating now. When he kissed him, Cloud kissed back even more fiercely as he let himself feel what he was supposed to feel. Zack played with his hardened nipples his thumbs before kissing down his neck and biting his collarbone. Moving down, he pecked all over his chest, then his abdomen that was slightly less defined. Cloud may not have thought he had a beautiful body, but Zack begged to differ. He nibbled at his flesh as he licked and kissed him and dipped his tongue into his navel. It sent a slight jolt through Cloud as he gasped in surprise and made his cock twitch under him.

“Z-Za…ack..” he whined. There his body went again, tensing out of embarrassment. “S-Sorry…”

“You’re good, you’re good,” Zack giggled. He took hold of him and stroked him carefully as first then picking up speed and roughness just enough to pique Cloud’s curiosity. These were all new sensations for him, and he had to give Zack credit. Once he got more accustomed to the feelings, he began to relax again. “Better?”

“Yeah…I think…”

“Think you’re ready to go all-out?”

“What…do you mean…? Wait, you mean we haven’t done it yet?”

Zack couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He settled him in the right position. Squeezing more of the slimy liquid out from the tube from earlier, he coated his cock in something that Cloud was both intrigued by and scared of. Then he slathered the stuff on his fingers and on his little lover.

“This is the part you’ve been waiting for!” Zack grinned at him, Cloud’s realization still making him chuckle. “Let me know if it gets too much.”

He took Cloud’s hand and wrapped it around his own cock, instructing him to do what he had done just moments ago. Cloud hesitantly followed his direction, finding relatively quick that he was capable of getting himself this way and worse just like Zack had. He had gotten himself hotter with this new information, and Zack did feel a bit guilty. Clearly, if he hadn’t known that he could masturbate, he felt that somewhere in Nibelheim, this boy’s mom was ashamed of him.

But it was okay. Most parents were ashamed of their sons when they first started learning the ways of pleasuring themselves. And now Cloud had both himself and Zack to do it with. The SOLDIER 1st Class smiled endearingly at him before refocusing on giving him a full experience. He pressed his finger lightly to his entrance that had been waiting from the beginning. As it sank in, Cloud gasped sharply and bucked his hip just a little. Whether it from stroking himself or from Zack’s ministrations, it only mattered that he got to remain in the fog encroaching on his mind.

Zack stuck a second finger in, scissoring the hole and now making Cloud squirm. When he added the third finger to stretch him carefully, he started to whine and clench the sheets. He panted, everything evolving so fast until Zack told him that he was going to enter him.

“What…?” he asked dazed.

Zack leaned forward, catching his mouth, and pressing his cock in just enough to swallow the tip. He pushed in farther until he was comfortably where he wanted to be. Cloud’s voice stuck in his throat. And when Zack began to thrust into him, his head was spinning. Zack took over stroking him, keeping him lip-locked and managing every facility that Cloud had available to him.

“Za…” he moaned.

Zack gradually got faster, losing his sense of the current event to listen to Cloud as he finally seemed relaxed enough to melt with him. The lowly infantryman wrapped his arms around Zack then buried his face in his shoulder, all the stroking and kissing and pushing into him getting more and more intense that he didn’t know if he could handle it. He panted and tried to mitigate his reactions to his touch, weight, and affection by not making it what he thought to be awkward, but his body was progressively more and more electrified.

He mewled and chirped, unable to form words as he felt Zack inside of him. Likewise, Zack was urged to keep going by how much Cloud keep tightening around him and how hot he was getting. Getting a better angle into him, he pushed more into him. And Cloud’s gasps and curling body pulled him in even more.

“Doing alright?” Zack asked him to try and ground both of them as they neared the climax.

“M-More…mo…” Cloud pleaded. His hips bucked until he fell into a rhythm that synchronized with Zack and further added to the steam. “Z-Zack, give me more…!”

Zack listened to his desperate wish, plowing into him even harder. Of course, the first thing that went through his mind was something along the lines of “so much for going easy on him”. He folded his legs to his chest, his hips in full-gear and as fast as he could go while making sure not to cause too much noise. Cloud’s whines and grunts and gasps called to him, and as he locked him by the mouth again, he had reached his limit.

He let out a guttural cry of pleasure dampened by being careful not to wake everyone on the floor. But hearing Cloud come with him, uttering a sound then gasping for air and crying out a little louder pushed out yet another burst into him. And while they continued to move together until they were forced to slow and come to a stop, Cloud and Zack kept kissing each other. Sloppily at first then more slowly and lovingly as the exhaustion set in and Zack pulled out of him.

“So…how was it?” Zack asked into his neck. Cloud simply sighed blissfully. “Cloud?”

“I had…fun…” Cloud slurred. “My first time…with Zack…” He smiled softly, his arms tightening around his new lover. “Wait, am I being weird again?”

“Um, well, I don’t think people say this kind of stuff is fun, but great to know that I’m not half-bad. Uh, so I was thinking…” Cloud looked at him and tilted his head, partly because he was starting to get sleepy and partly because he adored Zack. “I have no idea how you’re getting back to your bed when everything is shut down, so how does sleeping over sound to you?”

The happiness that Cloud had felt after having sex with Zack instantly vanished and was replaced by anxiety. How was he going to get back before anyone noticed that he was gone all night? What would the other SOLDIER 1st Class operatives think if they saw him coming out of his room? What if the walls weren’t actually soundproofed and everyone in the whole building heard his first time experiencing an orgasm?!

“Z-Zack…what do I do?!” he panicked.

“Well, you can’t leave because everything is locked,” Zack reiterated. “So…all you can do is stay here. Which I would also really like. Stay with me and get some sleep.”

Zack pulled him close as he laid back down. Holding him in his arms just to rest. Sure, they were both naked, but Cloud felt comfortable with him as much as Zack was eager to have him sleep over. Both of them entertained the idea of having another escapade, but first things were first: they had to ensure no one knew about it.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so sweet together (even though like 80% of their ship content is just sad and reminds you of the worst). Just let them be happy and bang~


End file.
